Damien's Sister & She can Help how?
by Michyo61
Summary: Moved to www. mibba . com username Kiss Me Cryptic new name Damien's Sister
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HOUSE OF NIGHT SERIES THOUGH I DO OWN THE LEAD AND CRUSH/BOYFRIEND IN FUTRUE CHAPTERS

* * *

The school bell had just let us out from the last class of the day and I walked to my locker covering my mouth as I coughed.

People gave me strange looks everywhere I went and I ignored it since they did the same to my brother so since he left they picked on me since my twin was different and I supported him.

I stood in front of my locker placing my books into the ugly yellow shelve.

"Dyani!!!" yelled a high pitched voice down the hall. I turn my head and see a brown haired girl running towards me.

"What is it Carolina?" I asked raising my dark brown eyebrow while pulling my hair into a ponytail. I felt sick I had been feeling like this all day. Clammy, heat stroke and a horrid cough that I was waiting to cough up blood.

"Guess who is going to ask a certain 16 year old out who happens to be single." She sang off key

"-cough- I –cough- don't know –cough-." I said rubbing my throat while grabbing my scarf my brother sent me for our birthday. He had always sent me something useful.

"-sighs- you silly are going to be asked out by Josh Collins." She said

I look at her through my dark brown hair the hung in my face from the messy ponytail.

"so." I wheezed out slamming my locker door and walking towards the doors. Finally winter break and I get to go see my brother.

"Dyani Maslin!! Come back here and get asked out darn it." Yelled Carolina.

"No thank you –cough- Carolina." I said walking towards the parking lot until my lungs tighten.

I bent forward and coughed hard my eyes watering and I felt so weak as I fell to the ground coughing my hand was covering my mouth and I could feel liquid seep through my fingers.

'Blood.' I thought. My blue green eyes widen as I saw a shadow looming over my body and I look up seeing a young man with the crescent moon on his forehead.

'a-a vampyre tracker oh no'

My brother's change into a fledgling went through my head as the words the tracker went on the winds carrying them around me as I watched his face his lips never moving.

"Dyani Maslin, Night has chosen thee, thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee, hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits at the house of night." He said and then he was gone and my world faded to black abyss.

* * *

"My daughter open your eyes." A gentle voice called to me.

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up quickly looking around.

"Where am I?" I whispered.

A soft laugh next to me brought my vision to a figure floating next to me.

"Dyani." She said

Her beauty was simple and amazing she looked as though she was a dream but I knew who she was by the detailed description my brother had thought she would look like.

"Nyx!" I gasped

She smiled and brushed my cheek with her hand. "Yes my daughter it is I." she said

'What on earth would Nyx want with little ol' me?' I thought

* * *

**This is the beginning of Dyani Maslin's journey of becomeing a fledgling being reunited with her twin brother helping Zoey Redbird with her problems and finding someone who doesn't judge her because of her brother's chose in who he likes.**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF NIGHT THOUGH I DO OWN DYANI AND THE OTHER OCS BY ME**

**AND I AM TRYING NOT TO HAVE HER SOUND LIKE ZOEY'S STORY AT ALL SHE'S DIFFERNET**

* * *

"Daughter I have chosen you to carry a special gift in order to help a fledgling overcome what is about to happen." The goddess said gently brushing my hair behind my ear.

I blinked back the tears that had gathered in my blue eyes.

"W-why me Nyx."

She smiled "because Dyani Maslin you are destined for great things." she said bending down and kissing my forehead. My world once again fading to nothingness.

My eyes fluttered open and I look around noticing Carolina crouched next to me worry in her eyes.

* * *

"Oh my god Dyani are you okay, I mean I can't believe you're a vampyre now this is so cool." She gushed helping me sit up. My bangs suddenly hiding my newly required mark.

"Carolina be quiet please." I pleaded standing and grabbing my bag walking towards my car in hopes of getting to the place my brother was.

"But Dyani this is amazing don't you know you get to be out of this school … lucky." She mumbled, Carolina was always the slacker.

" Carolina I'm going to the House of Night it's a school…" I said bluntly.

Her nose scrunched in realization. "Oh well I'll miss you Dyani you –hick- have –hick- been- hick- one of my best friends." She said suddenly hugging the air out of me with tears streaming down her face. I pat her back as I try to untangle her arms from around my waist.

"I'll miss you to Carolina I'll write." I promised smiling at the brunette in front of me.

She smiled and nodded. " Yes and I'll write back I promise, now you go and get some hot vampyre hunk at this new school." She said giggling slightly pushing me to my car.

I smiled at her in my rearview mirror as she waved franticly at my retreating car. I would miss her she was one of the few people to accept the fact I supported my brother.

* * *

' Well looks like things are going better than I thought.' I thought to myself as I turned down the road to the House of Night. Tulsa never seemed to surprise me.

'There it is.' I thought biting my lip with the fear gripping on me already.

Parking in one of the parking spots I grab my bag and walk to the gate where a woman stood. She was beautiful in her own way with her markings that almost reached her chin, she was dressed in a soft looking dress that clung to her body. I wouldn't have worn what she was wearing with my body at least.

"Welcome Dyani Maslin to the House of Night." She said smiling. I smiled back and nervously followed her into the grounds.

" my name is Neferet, I am the high presitest of this House of Night." she introduced while we walked into the doors of the school.

Of all the times I had been here I hadn't met Neferet like my mother and father had. I had came at random times to visit Damien.

" you look almost like your brother Damien." she said glancing at me as she stood in front of a door with her name on it.

"we're twins." I said softly my blue eyes glancing around.

"I see well come in and we'll get you settled for tomorrow." she said walking into the room me following and sitting in front of the desk as she sat down in her chair picking up a piece of paper.

"Here is your schedule you get to pick if you want..." i cut her off " what elective i want Damien told me sorry." i said as she smiled. "that's quite alright." she said. I felt as though she was stressing her words after that so I shutted up.

* * *

A knock was heard alittle while later as a girl with a fully colored mark and markings walked in she looked my age at least. She looked like she didn't want to be there and had a bored face on while Neferet noticed her.

"Ah Zoey good your here this is Dyani Maslin."

"your related to Damien?" Zoey said looking at me suddenly taking intrest.

I nodded and she smiled "he's a friend don't worry." she said , I smiled at that.

"Zoey here will be your roommate Dyani she'll show where it is." said Neferet as Zoey nodded stiffly.

' i wonder what happend here.' i thought glancing between the too.

* * *

**MICHYO61: yes i finally got of my writers block and i put another chapter up and this one has Zoey and Neferet 0.0 i can't wait to write more so review yo know the little button in the middle of the screen yeah push that and write me anything . Later loves and more to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF NIGHT, I DO HOWEVER OWN DYANI AND THE SOON TO BE NEW ADDITION**

* * *

**PS: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS**

* * *

As soon as Zoey exited Neferet's office she was all smiles and talking really quickly about me being Damien's twin sister.

"He never mentioned having a sister, it must be hard having him as a brother huh?" she asked looking at me. I blinked and looked at her.

"No it's not hard, the thing is I told him not to mention me he agreed, I came to the visits and everything after my parents to cheer him up." I said smiling softly.

"Oh, how about I show you our dorm room and then we go get something to eat I'm starved." She said rubbing her stomach.

I laugh and nodded. "Sure sounds good."

* * *

**A/N : it's about dinner time at the house of night, Neferet kept her there until then kay, kay**

* * *

Zoey led me to a dorm in it you wouldn't believe how homey it made you feel but I relaxed more when I walked in.

'Why on earth am I relaxing in a place I just came too?' I thought glancing around as we walked up the stairs.

"This is our room." Zoey said opening the door. It was a normal bed room with two twin beds pushed against opposite walls and desks going to each bed. I noticed my stuff was there and was about to ask how it got there. "The vampyres know beforehand and they get your stuff brought here." She said

"Oh that's nice of them because I know my mother wouldn't." I muttered looking around.

"There is a uniform but you only have to wear a shirt with our sign on it." She said walking to my closet and opening it showing me the new shirts with an emblem on its chest.

"Since we're third formers our sign is this." She indicated her shirt which had a glittered swirl on it.

"It stands for a new beginning for the third formers as they walk the Path of Night and learn the ways of the Goddess." She said and I nodded. "I see." I mumbled

Looking through the closet I grab a button up black shirt to go over my shirt.

"Will this work?" I asked

"Yeah it will now come on." She said grabbing my hand that's when I felt a tug in my mind and everything changed.

* * *

"D…Dy-ani…ani… DYANI." A voice yelled, I blinked and looked up Zoey stood there with wide eyes.

"Are you alright you just blacked out." She said.

"Who's Stevie Rae?" I asked she blinked.

"She was my old roommate how did you know her name?" she asked with a question look in her eyes.

"I kept hearing it in my head all these voice saying that name all the time." I said looking up at her.

"…Great goddess." She mumbled sitting down on the ground next to me.

"Huh?"

"Your affinity."

"My what?"

She sighed and stood up grabbing my hand and walking out our room.

"Hope your wanting to see your brother cause he's going to be explaining it to ya." She said

'What on earth just happened' I thought

* * *

We arrived at a building that had the cafeteria in it. Zoey hadn't let go of my hand and I was starting to wonder why she was so fidgety.

I was looking around and then I saw him.

"DAMIEN!" I yelled snatching my hand away from Zoey's and running to my brother.

He looked up startled and then his eyes widen when he saw me. "Dyani!" he said as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I'm so glad to see you." I said as he hugged me back, but then he pushed me back and held me by my arms. "I am too but why on earth are you here Dyani." He asked

I smiled and brushed my bangs away to show my mark. His eyes almost bulged out as he brushed his fingers across my unfilled blue crescent moon.

"No way." He whispered as his lips formed a smile.

"Yes way." I said smiling with him.

He laughed and hugged me tighter.

"…umm not to ruin this happy moment but who are you." Asked a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who sat next to a mocha girl with brown eyes?

"Guy's this is my twin sister Dyani." Said Damien.

"no." said the blonde

"flipping." Said the brunette

"Way." They both said looking wide eyed.

Zoey stood smiling next to them. "Yep and my new roommate."

All three looked at Zoey and blinked

"Do things keep getting better and better twin." asked the mocha girl to the blonde

"oh yes they do twin." said the blonde

I was a little puzzeled to say the least. "umm why."

"that is Shaunee Cole and Erin Bates they are soul-twins as we deicided to call them." Damien explained helping me to sit down, as he pointed to which was who.

"oh I see." I said as Zoey appeared with food.

"Here Dyani I got you some food since Damien woudn't let you go." she joked sitting next to me.

"why would I let go of her when I haven't seen her for awhile." he joked back.

I smiled at my brother , who I had missed so much. That's when Zoey had this serious face which in turn got the "twins" attention.

"what's up Z."

"yeah you look like your trying to explode."

Damien and I looked over at her as she gazed at me.

"I think Dyani has a affinty." she said shocking everyone at the table.

"Really what she do." Damien asked

"I don't know one minute she was standing and the next she blacked out and she asked about Stevie Rae." said Zoey looking at me.

I looked down as three other sets of eyes gazed at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't know her name was just being said over and over."

"Dyani." Damien said grabbing my hand and then that tug feeling happened again.

Both our eyes widen 'how is this possible.' i heard Damien's voice but his lips weren't moving.

I let go and looked at my hand.

"I heard you talking." i muttered.

Damien gasped "your affinty must be something to do with touching someone and you can access who ever you touches mind you must of been able to be in Zoe's memories." he said

'no way.' they five thought

* * *

**Michyo61: hey party people! so how did you like this chapter what with Dyani finally seeing Damien and Finding out about her affinty. I hoped you all liked it and i promise the hunk will soon enter the picture. thanks for the ideas LovingBlackParadise i'll think about it. And remember the little box in the middle that say Review this Chapter/Story yeah click it and write to me or pm me or you can visit my site there is a link on my profile it has summurays on all my stories which are better then the ones on here and i will as soon as possible put up another chapter.**

**ps: can't wait till the new book comes out that's right their writing a new one folks yay**

**any ways **

**l8er**


End file.
